The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center Clinical Cancer Research Program is a multidisciplinary research effort encompassing diagnosis, staging, treatment, and correlations with basic science investigation in the following broad areas: (1) Breast Cancer --emphasis of modes of spread as well as hormonal and immunologic factors affecting treatment and prognosis; (2) Gastrointestinal Cancer --emphasis on colon cancer with identification of high risk populations and ultrastructural studies of human and rat tumors; (3) Thyroid Cancer -- emphasis on prevention and detection in radiation exposed individuals as well as basic research in thyroid stimulating hormone receptors; (4) Comprehensive Approach to Glioma Therapy -- emphasis on induction and therapy of malignant brain tumors in rats, study of the blood-brain barrier, further purification of glia maturation factor and study of the chemical and biological responses of glioblasts to this factor, and pathogenesis of virus induced gliomas; (5) Lymphoma-Leukemia program --emphasis on characterization of pure isolation of human alpha feta protein, studies on the regulation of both normal and pathological hematopoiesis, studies on the role of IgD in lymphoproliferative disorders as well as comparative studies on multiple paraprotein obtained from individual patient sera, the biologic role of lactoferrin, quantitation and characterization of immune complex "block factor" in human cancer sera, and detection of antigens by passive hemaglutination in experimental chronic cardidosis in cyclophosphamide treated rabbits.